Future Perfect Continuous
by iloveprettysilverhair
Summary: So how DOES the best student keep her grades up? Trust me, you want to know! *Written for Ebony Silks-Week 41 Theme:Homework


**_Just a little something to hold you all over for a little while _**

Title: Future Perfect Continuous

Author: iloveprettysilverhair  
Genre: Humor/Romance  
Word count: 2,436  
Rating: R for some tame naughtiness

Warnings: may cause excessive drooling  
AU/Canon: AU

* * *

**Future Perfect Continuous**

If you were to ask any professor at Tokyo University who they thought to be the most promising student, all the answers would be the same: Kagome Higurashi. A college senior with an exceptional grade point average to rival any Harvard scholar, Kagome was a much sought after pupil and any professor would love to have her in their class.

How she maintained such a profound scholastic life was anyone's guess. She was involved in multiple school clubs and often found time to do volunteer work in the city for extra curricular activities; and yet she still maintained some of the highest grades within the school. There was only one person who knew why Kagome was able to make such amazing grades, and he was not about to spill the secret.

* * *

Sesshoumaru brushed off some imaginary lint from his neatly pressed slacks and jacket before he straightened himself to his full height. He bent his neck from side to side in an effort to relieve the small amount of tension that had worked its way into his muscles. He raised his hand and rapped lightly on the door and listened closely for someone to move inside the room. On cue, he could hear a person rushing about with their tasks inside, no doubt straightening up a thing here or there, before the door flew open to reveal a panting girl with raven colored hair and eyes the shade of sapphires.

"I was just about to call you to ask if you were coming," she said to him with a smile.

"I would not miss helping you with your lessons Kagome; I know how important it is to do well in your studies," Sesshoumaru replied in a deep baritone voice that sent little tingles up her spine.

Kagome moved aside and beckoned him inside her small dorm room and Sesshoumaru strode passed her slowly, giving her an appreciative glance out of the corners of his eyes. He made himself comfortable on her couch and waited for her to join him before speaking again.

"So, what is it today that you are in need of help with?" he questioned her.

She sighed and her shoulders slumped low as if the weight of the world were on her. From her position on the couch, she reached to the coffee table and moved a few books around before she found the one she was looking for. She picked it up and presented him with the latest version of Advanced English: Verb Formation.

"My homework for tonight is to memorize tenses and give an example of its use."

Sesshoumaru nodded and took the textbook from her hands, brushing his own gently over hers. She blushed lightly, but did not indicate in any other way that he had done the not-so-innocent gesture. Kagome took a calming breath and waited patiently for Sesshoumaru to signal that he was ready.

"I will give you the tense," he informed her, "and you will tell me of its use."

Kagome nodded and sat back against the couch with a slight smirk playing on her lips. Sesshoumaru cleared his throat, prolonging her torture to get her studying done for his own amusement. She cocked her head to the side and pouted while crossing her arms and Sesshoumaru decided to spare her.

"Simple present tense," he said, beginning the session.

Kagome bit the inside of her cheek in thought before her eyes lit up at the remembrance of the answer. "Used to convey habitual activities and states of mind," she said proudly.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head in the affirmative and she smiled brightly. He put the book down to take off his overcoat before picking it back up and continuing. "Simple past tense."

Without thinking, Kagome quickly stated the answer, "Used to express actions happening at a defined moment in the past." She waited impatiently for Sesshoumaru to confirm her answer and she got it when he set the book down once more. She watched as he sat back down on the couch and slowly removed his right shoe and then his left. He set them neatly underneath the coffee table and stood once again.

"Simple future tense," he continued.

Kagome bit her bottom lip as she thought about the answer. She had studied ever since her classes ended that day in order to impress him, and so far she was doing a good job. She did not want to stop now. "Decisions made at the moment about the future, future predictions…and future promises," she answered hesitantly.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her answer and once more sat down on the couch. He crosses one leg over the other to remove one sock before repeating the action on the other side. Once both of his socks were removed, he remained sitting and continued on with the lesson. "Present continuous tense," he questioned.

Kagome closed her eyes to try and will the pictures of her textbook to return to her mind's eye. She maintained a steady breath and Sesshoumaru allowed his eyes to wander over her body while she kept her eyes shut. He watched the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she breathed in and out and then turned his attention to the lip that she was once again chewing on. She quickly opened her eyes and he caught her gaze. She looked triumphant and she raised her chin to answer him. "Actions happening at the present moment, and near future intention and scheduling," she said strongly.

He reached up with one hand and wiggled the tie he had around his neck until it loosened. With one smooth motion, Sesshoumaru lifted the tie over his head and placed it atop his discarded jacket that was hanging over the couch.

"Past continuous tense."

"Interrupted past action; action happening at a specific moment in time in the past," Kagome answered skillfully, feeling extremely confident in herself. She watched with rapt attention as Sesshoumaru lifted himself from the couch and slowly unclasped the top three buttons of his shirt. She followed the movement of his fingers and felt her face grow hot. She fought the rising blush while Sesshoumaru picked up the book lying on the table.

"Future continuous," he continued on.

"Um…future with…" Kagome began. Sesshoumaru shook his head and set the book back down on the table and began to reach for the buttons he had just undone. Kagome clenched her fists together and began chanting _think, think, think_ to her self as Sesshoumaru's fingers worked at the first button. "No no! I got it! Future action…at a specific moment in the future!"

Kagome waited with bated breath as Sesshoumaru chewed over her answer. He stopped his actions before starting again, only this time it was to unbutton the last two buttons of the over shirt. Kagome shouted victoriously and brushed a hand across her forehead. "That was a close one," she whispered.

"Indeed," Sesshoumaru agreed as he sat back down on the couch. With the book in his hands again, he read the next line. "Future with 'going to' tense."

Kagome gave a short nod of her head and answered, "Future intent or planned action."

Almost too quick for her to see, Sesshoumaru reached up and removed the hair tie that was confining his long, shiny, silver hair. He gave his best Pantene Pro-V head shake that made his hair swirl about his head hypnotically. Kagome swore that the world slowed down for that moment in order to prolong the fantastical sight.

"Kagome…"

Her head shot up and she looked into amused golden eyes. "Huh?" When she realized that she had been staring with her mouth slightly agape, she blushed and turned her head. He smirked and resumed with the lesson plan. "Present perfect tense; one of the three uses."

Kagome remained with her head turned and thought carefully on her answer. She had been so mesmerized by his previous action that it took her a minute to gather her response. "It's uh, used to express an action that was begun in the past and continues into the present." She gulped as she watched Sesshoumaru stood again and un-tucked his shirt from his pants and remove it from his body.

She was left staring at Sesshoumaru with his chest practically bared, being that there was only an under shirt to keep his skin from her view. She could see his strong arms and lean figure clearly and she felt her mouth go dry.

"Past perfect tense," he said lowering voice, watching as her slight form shivered when he did so.

Kagome felt as if someone else was answering for her when she spoke. "Used to express an action that happens before another action in the past," she said lazily, drinking in the sight of him. Her eyes were drawn to the muscles of his chest and Sesshoumaru purposely flexed them and watched as she gulped. His hands slowly made their way to the belt on his pants and with nimble fingers he unclasped it. With one hand he grabbed the end of it and drew it out of the belt loops and then tossed it onto the growing pile of clothing.

"You are doing well," he complimented. Kagome nodded dumbly and awaited his next reading. "Future perfect tense."

She was _not_ going to miss any now! He was down to his under shirt, slacks, and boxer-briefs and she'd be damned if she messed up. With set determination in her eyes, Kagome answered surely, "Used to express what will have happened or how long something will have happened up to a certain point in the future."

Her breath hitched as she followed the movements of his hands to the button and zipper of his pants. With achingly slow progress, Sesshoumaru got the button undone and then lowered the zipper. He skillfully let fall his pants without revealing anything that she had not yet earned the right to see. He then folded his pants and set them on his pile before picking up the book yet again.

"Present perfect continuous tense," he stated huskily, feeling the weight of her stare on his practically exposed body. Clad only in his under shirt and boxer-briefs he could fully appreciate the length of studying Kagome had done prior to his arrival.

Kagome's eyebrows knitted together in her deep concentration. With only two more articles of clothing left for Sesshoumaru to shred she was beginning to choke on her answers. "Um…it's, uh…used to express the, uh…_duration_ of a continuous activity…begun in the past and continuing into the present?" she answered unsurely. She started to think that she had gotten it wrong when Sesshoumaru made no move to divest him self of any more clothing. Soon though, she let out the breath that she didn't realize she had been holding when she saw him reach for the bottom of his under shirt and then swiftly lift it over his head.

Kagome wanted to drool at the vision in front of her. Smooth alabaster skin was revealed to her hungry gaze and she licked her suddenly dry lips. She felt her fingers twitch of their own volition, desiring to run over his broad and chiseled chest and stomach. At the moment, studying was furthest from her mind and the yummy piece of meat, also known as Sesshoumaru, continued to taunt her. His muscles were defined and Kagome felt the urge to lick him up and down like a frozen treat.

Sesshoumaru kept his cool, although the looks he was receiving from Kagome made a spark of desire run through him. He could feel himself grow hard as she gave him a torturously slow once over. With more will power than he thought he had, Sesshoumaru continued on with the second to last question. "Past perfect continuous tense."

Kagome gathered her bearings and broke her gaze from his scrumptious body. "It's, ahem, used to express the duration of a continuous activity begun before another activity in the past," she answered quickly and shyly.

Sesshoumaru nodded slowly and Kagome shifted in her seat. He caught her gaze, and without looking away he grasped the waist of his boxer-briefs and pushed them down his long, thick legs. Kagome continued to look him in the eyes, but soon her curiosity got the best of her and she transferred her gaze to his now freed member. Her breath came out in quick pants as she saw the impressive erection he was sporting and she grabbed a hold of the chair she was sitting on in order to keep herself from jumping him.

"Thirteen," she spouted out quietly.

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow at her, unsure as to what she was referring to. "Clarify," he lightly demanded.

Kagome cleared her throat and did as she was asked. "Um, that was only twelve tenses, I was counting. There are thirteen of them." She gulped loudly as she saw a mischievous smirk form on his lips. "You're all out of clothes," she pointed out absently.

"Indeed," he answered her. "I have more…_pleasurable_ things in store for you, provided you answer the last question correctly."

She nodded her head in anticipation and he spoke the last question. "Future perfect continuous tense."

_Oh my god! I can't remember this one!_

"I'll give you a hint…until your voice is hoarse from screaming my name," he said teasingly.

Kagome smiled wickedly and stood up from her seat to make her way over to him. Sesshoumaru remained where he was and bit back a groan when he felt her press herself tightly against him. "Used to express the duration of an activity up to a point of time in the future," she said lustily. She stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his and Sesshoumaru put his hand behind her head to bring her closer to him.

She could feel his tongue moving against hers and she gently bit his bottom lip which caused him to shudder delightfully. He rocked his hips forward a bit and allowed her to feel the state she had put him in and Kagome smiled against his mouth. They broke apart and she grabbed his hand and led him to her bedroom while Sesshoumaru followed along wordlessly. He had known that she would choke on the last question, she always did.

No one save for him knew why Kagome got such great grades at school and he was determined that no one would soon find out. She was _his_ and no one else's and he would continue to "help" her in any way he could. The job rewarded nicely anyway.

* * *

**_Don't worry, I didn't forget about my other fanfics, it's just that my schedule has been a bit busy lately and it's easier, not to mention better for my reputation as a writer, to write short stories than give you crap on my long ones. Please bear with me _**

* * *


End file.
